The Easter incident
by TheBatBrain
Summary: Sonic dislikes Easter because it means that his family is coming over. And they have a list of things they need to teach him. genres are confusing to me so just ignore them. Have a villianous Easter every body! as wrong as that sounds. COMPLETE FINALLY.
1. Chapter 1 the messages

**The Easter incident**

**Happy Easter everyone! To celebrate this joyous occasion I have decided to write Sonics back-story and family in while also listening to casino night zone the sonic generation mix as I type this story. I can tell as I write this that many people are going to rage big time over my little views on what Sonics (grammar... anyone?) life is like when Eggman is on spring break to clean the base for his next evil plot. By little I of course mean insignificant. This story is jus to humour you and me so enjoy! Also this is from Sonics point of view to clear up any confusion you may have. Please review rate and succumb to this poorly written madness. (BTW bold writing mean me as I am a bold speaker (Not))**

Hi there. My name is of course Sonic the Hedgehog. Don't know who that is? Well I'd consider getting yourself out from under that rock mate! I am the fastest thing there is and main thorn in the eggster's side. Hehe!

Quick heads up for ya I don't really like Easter me 'self, it's never really caught on for me. Why? Well that's because it involves buying stuff for people which is a problem for what is essentially a drifter. What really makes Easter get mud on my sneakers about though is the people I have to be with during the whole holiday. Not Tails (though he comes with me), Ames, Knuckles or the rest of the freedom fighters (must change that name) and GUN or any like that. No these people get under my skin more than fear of Ames' Piko-Piko hammer. There my folks, family, relatives whatever you want to call 'em and they're noticeable in a crowd to say the least.

I think for you reader to get what I'm talking about. I am going to tell you a secret that only I and my little brother (Tails) know. My family are from Apotos. What's so bad about that? Well you don't know how seriously my family takes their heritage. I was born on Christmas Island because my mother wanted to live near her family, my grandmother was furious I can tell you! She still is actually.

My family has given me a 'to-do list' on how to live my life. I must:

1) Get a good job and give the family a good name (I don't get much pay but my hero work has ticked this one off.)

2) Find a girl, get married and have children. This isn't going to happen any time soon, I did get engaged once but ended up with a stinging cheek not soon afterwards. That's put me right of the whole "love" business

3) Last but not least I have to learn the laouto **(in English it's a type of lute)**. I tried extremely hard to learn it as I like the sound of the instrument but after several lessons and strings showed that I was getting nowhere I got a guitar instead and mastered it. My uncle didn't learn about the guitar and so got me a violin for my birthday. Oops.

Right know I'm on a hill... Pondering. Why? Well an explanation of what happened about an hour ago should tell you

Easter was three weeks away and I was in Tails' workshop holding onto an extremely delicate piece of machinery as Pixel brain, which I call him now, was fiddling intensely with a tangle of wires. "Just gotta hook up the force measuring equipment to the primary 'Thought. Halting. Under. Massive. Pressure. Exertion. Rig'. Have to make sure though that it is behind the shielding or else the bio-metric super analyser would start siphoning its given power. There we go that's that but I still need to connect this..." As Tails turned around I said "Pixel brain when are you gonna let me put this thing down I must have been standing here for over an hour now." Tails turned around carrying what looked like one of those things you see on a boiler that measure the pressure even with one of those red sections to indicate danger. "Calm down Sonic it's been about ten minutes and this is the last piece of my inventions puzzle. Besides I thought you would have liked to stand still for a little while." "You realise I can drop this thing." I threatened loosening my grip slightly. Tails rushed over in a panic and screwed on the meter. "Finally I have created a mint candy detector! Well as a matter of fact I can find anything on earth as long as I have the right numbers to punch in." "Wait a minute!" I shouted as I passed it into Pixel brains hands "I stood here for an hour..." "Ten minutes" Tails rudely interrupted, he has such good manners around everyone else. "Alright then ten minutes, to make a mint candy detector! Is there nothing else that thing can do?"

Tails simply smiled turned a dial on what looked like a long stick that was his thing that he made and tapped me with it. I was immediately dazzled by a blue light that looked like a Sonic Boom (trademarked by me) and was sent flying across the workshop into the door to the run way. Ouch "You may not have noticed but I have been taking self defence classes and have taken a bit to the quarter-staff so I decided the next logical step and make myself one. With all the gadgets I think I'll ever need. It's like my own personal laser spanner." Wow... I knew Tails was a bit dorky but wow. "Who watches that show?" I asked my head still spinning. Metal door beats hedgehog skull who knew? "Obviously you do..." Tails laughed at that little joke and then laughed even more when he saw me falling of the huge pile of metal I had landed on with a colander on my head. "Oh lord you look like Vector on a Sunday morning!" Tails couldn't help himself and started falling over in laughter.

Just then my laptop dinged with a pop-up showing an email. But not any email this one was signed as urgent by the mayor of station square. We walked over to the laptop. Well I hobbled over and Tails flew (never stops flying apparently to reach the highest of all the heavens.) and read the email. It went something like this.

Sonic my dear son I have been trying to message you for two weeks. Have you forgotten that it is only three weeks until our family get together? Your great aunt Agnes and Your great Uncle Trevor have both stated their excitement at seeing their famous nephew _(last Easter they said they had a shop selling merchandise of me, they probably wanted a quote of me endorsing it.) _And Chef, remember him? _(Of course I did he was the only person there I would talk to because he seems to have more energy than me.)_ He is back this year and would like you to bring along Miss Vanilla and her young daughter cream. He has met them before and says he has never seen such good cooks and would like them to help him with the dinner on the night. I'm sorry I've been stalling on what I've actually been trying to say to you. It's not easy I can assure you but this cannot be outrun. Even by you. This year marks the tenth anniversary of your mother's death and as a family decision we have decided that because Catherine loved you so much the next Easter reunion will be at your house. We know you have one. So I have given you a list of things that will be needed for you to do for the night. Please for your mothers sake follow this list.

Sincerely given, Dad

"Well dads sure does know how to place guilt on you doesn't he?" I said as the printer started doing what it was designed to do and soon there was a short list of things to do in my hand. It read like this:

Get your house spotless. We don't want anyone tripping over anything while they're there because of your chilli dog boxes.

Every year you arrive in the same clothes, or lack of, we cannot have that this night you are hosting. I recommend you get yourself a good suit to keep the night a formal affair.

Sonic my son you are 16 you should have found someone by now. I will accept you not finding someone special yet but I am not sure about the others. (No kidding one time my grandmother thought I was _with_ Tails!) Please bring someone that at least comes close to a girlfriend or boyfriend (My grandmother obviously told everyone in her own special way.) if you please.

Your relatives are interested in seeing your freedom fighter friends please bring them along if you will. I wish to know if you are hanging around with the right people.

Learn some manners for the night if you would please. Possibly from your young friend Miles. (_No chance!_) I do hope you learn proper etiquette.

I say this YOU are hosting remember that the night is basically under your hands.

Man my old man could make the easy hard! It wasn't long until Tails piped up as he read one of them. "A suit! I am not helping you with that!" Fortunately I considered it time for some revenge for his Laser Spanner line. Though he was at least honest. "Well you're just going to have to get your own suit and I won't be helping you with that." Check and mate I feel don't you?

Tails promptly quieted down after that but it did get me thinking on the hill as I am now. How am I going to get this suit? I like many Mobian males wasn't exactly keen on the idea but many were also on the band wagon on the politics of clothes **(quote Sonic the hedgehog 2012) **but I'm going to need someone. Someone who knows fashion. Dear lord this is turning into some horrible fan fiction, **(hint, hint and hint) **from an obsessed fan girl, **(No **_**that's **_**not me) **because I only know one person who knows fashion, I will need the help. I'm going to need help from... I can't believe I'm thinking this... I'm going to need help from Amy Rose. Oh dear Gods.

**To finish the chapter I want to say that I will not have this story devolve into a Sonamy pairing piece of fiction. Alright maybe I will but just a little bit. Reference competition time (I am not letting this gimmick go) and as the Daniel Yount music I am listening to gets epic (I love narrating what can I say) I can confirm only one shout out was given and here is the hint. 1) Egg-Mount starFleet-away & PIXBRA Wrap your teeth around that one and please be certain that archaeological espionage will continue to be given to you from the steam-punk works of my cyber-punk mind. It'll make sense when you think about... No it won't. Prepare for the next instalment of the Easter incident without an OC to be seen! Wait Sonics family. This epilogue fails! Until next time and with hopefully less writer forgetting everything like stuff. FOR GREAT VILLIANY! **


	2. Chapter 2 the preparation

**The Easter incident Part 2- The preparation**

**Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the next part of my 'humorous' (not really) story showing Sonics attempt to host a party for his family. But you already knew that since you probably read chapter 1. For those of you who have never seen my style I like imbedding references in my work and have decided to hold a little competition each chapter. No one throws their guess in the ring. The prize is only a shout out and possibly a PM from me congratulating you. Also I require some... help with this story. I need help with giving the family members a true character to themselves. Any suggestions are welcome. Onto the story, still in Sonics POV. (BTW *insert word here* means sound effect but you are smart enough to know that aren't you?) **

What am I doing? Here I am Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive and the most free person on the planet... asking Amy Rose out on a date? No denying it, it's a date. The sacrifices for my family I make year after year. Why do I bother?

Here I am turning on my phone (Tails insisted I got one) dialling in Amy's number that she has shouted at me and thrown cards with it written on towards me about all the time. I can't do it! No Sonic man up you've faced evil tyrant's right up to several insane gods. What's Amy and the... giant hammer she has? *shudder*that's scary right there. You can do this Sonic it's just like spiders, you got over those.

I'm calling her now, ear protection ready. *RING RING* (need better ringtone) "Come on pick up Ames, Jeez when I actually need you you're not around!" ** (It's been 5 seconds naturally) ** "Hello Amy Rose here whose decided to phone me while I'm having my hair done?" Thank something she picked up, now for the interesting part. "Hi Ames it's..." *Crash!* what the heck was that!? How did Amy know it was me for a start? Wait Ames. My personal nick name habit is a curse really. "Amy what was that!? I heard a huge crash and..." "I CAN'T BELEVE YOU CALLED ME!" Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! These ear plugs are useless! "Finally asking me out on a date Sonic?" curse that teasing voice. Act cool she's just a bit psycho is all. "Not really, sorta, probably. Look I need help with some shopping I have to do and with your great smarts on the thing I thought you were the best person to ask. Wanna?" Nice Sonic that was brilliant If I do think so myself. **(Ego much?) **"Of course I wanna! Who wouldn't? I'll see you at the Station square Mall in 15 minutes if that's alright with you. See ya lover boy!" I despise Amy Sometimes Station Square in fifteen minutes. I can be there in fifteen seconds! Where's the challenge?

**Sometime later outside the Station square mall, (50% of all springs!)...**

Ames where are you? I've been here 10 minutes now **(5 minutes)**. I've only got three weeks not three years! "Hey Sonic!" Hey What! Oh she's done that stupid romance thing of covering the eyes. Stupid. "Ames at last can we get started now?" 'Let's get this other with' is I want to say, but the threat of a randomly appearing hammer is saying otherwise. "Sure what do you need my help with?" Amy's optimism is highest when around me definitely.

Oops must remember my manners. _Have_ to keep my family happy. Manners step one face who you are talking to and all that **(Sonic thinks incredibly so he can think more e.g. that particular train took say 1 second to think.) **What's Amy looking like today? Wowsers! (Did I just think that?) She's dazzling. Err... for Amy of course, yeah. But still wow! Ames' isn't wearing her usual red dress, she's wearing, just a light pink T-shirt and some skinny jeans. Her makeup is simple and her hair is well whatever that hairdresser was doing it worked. Wait I'm thinkin' about Amy here! Beauty isn't skin deep remember her crazy attitude and stuff like that!

"Sonic what are you staring at me like that for?" Crap I was staring? "Sorry that I couldn't get anything nicer on but you sort of caught me at a random moment ya know! Heh heh." "Ames you set up the time for this and to me you look just fine." Where did that come from? Whatever it was it worked! Guess the charm still in ol' red shoes. I got a smack last time though. "Ohh Sonic! That was so sweet!" *Grunt* man, her hug is strong!

**10 minutes skipped for the reason of author laziness. Rest assured there was a lot of Sonamy shipping and a hilarious incident with an ice cream van and a komodo dragon. I'll let you figure **

You know what really slows me down? Shops. It's been ten minutes and I've had to tear Amy away from almost every shop in the entire mall on the way to the major clothing shop ...** (Copyright infringement detected)**

Finally we're here. I just hope none of the guys see me enter this place. "Sonic what exactly are we looking for" Awkward moment number two. "Well Ames I brought you here because I need your help with picking out a suit for a family get together. Sorry for pointing this out but you are the best person I know for fashion sense." Wait I just said she dresses nice. It's true though. Stop thinking that! How to recover, err... OW! Another hug. "Aww that's so sweet Sonikku! Thanks. But we have got a lot of work to do. I bet you don't even know your measurements don't you?" She's got me there I have to admit. "It's just a suit come on just what fits will do surely." "No way Sonic we have to have you looking right for your folks don't we?"

**Cue what is for Sonic a surprisingly alright experience heck he even starts striking some poses in the several suit jackets, shirts, trouser and even ties Amy got him to wear. **

Well we've finally agreed on a suit and I have to say... "Your fashion sense _is_ really good, I am one sharp looking hedgehog don't you think?" *Flash* what the heck was that!? Wait Tails? With a camera phone... ooooohhhhhhhhhh. "Guess what's going on my facebook page Sonic. Hahaha!" Don't talk to fast Pixel Brain. "Tails why are you in the suit section of a clothes shop?" "Err... I was... I am... Err... humph! I was buying my suit with Cream." "On a date with Cream are we Tails?" Huh, never guessed Ames to be the wise cracker must've rubbed off from me. "No! I just need help because... my natural place is the lab and you should know that you two!" "Mr Tails! I just found this bow tie! It'll look great with the Jacket and shirt I'm sure of it. That is of course if you like it." I do it's a bright orange to mix his fur and somehow suits him very well. Maybe it's the nerdy-ness of it. "Cream I love it. But can we leave it for a little bit later?" "Why? It is only Mr Sonic and Ms Amy and Sonics getting a suit as well." She can end arguments better than I can by accident.

**Another time skip- Nothing much interesting happens. Both couples are quiet and buy the suits. (The place doesn't do rentals) This author is tired and needs to get things done quicker (Ah laziness ). 20 minutes later.**

"Ames do you want to get a bite to eat?" I am hungry it must be what 3 hours since my last chilli dog. **(1 hour)** "Sure I could use something to eat, hey let's make it my treat." What? But... but... but... "But you paid for the suit! And my share of the Easter eggs for this year right from Tails to Antoine and Porker for Mobius' sake. What are you getting out of this?" "Simple, a day out with you which is always priceless to me." She really likes me doesn't she? "One Apotonian salad please (fitting) and what do you want Sonikku." Don't say that. "SONIKKU! Jeez Sonic please don't tell me you actually got a girl before me! Hahaha!" The Chilli dog stand salesman upgraded his work to an actual shop. Good for him. "Quiet down salesman and I'll have the usual thanks." What am I, in mood swings or something? "'Ey calm down their Sonic! Any way the usual being a normal with no cheese and quadruple the jalapeño peppers awright?" that's two questions at once there. "That's right my man." I'll take the food while Ames pays.

"By the gods Sonic where do you put all of it?" Easiest question ever. "I run what do you think?" Said as I eat the last crumb. Now for my own question. "Ames there's something I want to ask you..." "Sonikku what is it?" Argh! Don't leap at me like that you look like something out of an anime. "Why do you like me so much? I've saved countless other girls but you're the only one who seemed to stick around after that." Whatever the answer I hope it keeps us from getting too close. "Well after you saved me from Metal Sonic. I have always seen you as this guy who can take me places. And your bravery against all those machines. Remember Zero? You would happily fight him. I ran away from him until I was angry enough to fight back. But mostly you are just the dreamiest guy I have ever seen. But then most girls think you're 'that guy'. I must be only an annoying fan-girl to you mustn't I" That reaction I wasn't expecting. That was so out of character for her. I've got to do something before she bursts out into tears. "Um Ames? Let me tell you this I think you are braver than you say you are. Remember Neo-Metal? Or when the world was split apart? You survived those with the happiest smile on your face! And that you're just another fan-girl? Please, a lot of girls have tried talking to me. But none are like you. None are as pretty as you either." Oh jeez did I just say that? Where did that come from? Do I really think like that? No of course, I don't_ like_ Ames. Sonic you do just admit it you've known since the little planet.

*sob, sob, sniff*

Wait is Ames crying? Oh boy this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. She must think I'm playing some kind of sick joke. "Ames! I'm sorry! What did I say wrong!?" There's gotta be something I've done wrong. "Nothing *sniff*Sonikku! But did...*sniff*... did you mean all of it? Please be honest Sonikku!" "I meant every word of it. I think so at least. I'm as shocked by the news as you are." I most definitely have. Why has Cupids arrow hit me at such a random moment? **(Why indeed)**

*CCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!

"Sonic sorry for the random intrusion on your little shopping trip with your girlfriend. But I think right now is the best time to test my latest invention. The Egg-Baboon!" So that's what it is; to me it just looks like a Christmas tree ornament waiting to get smashed. Wait a minute, I've got an idea. "Sorry for the Heads up Eggster but that looks like a kid's meal toy from one of the joints around here!" It does, who designed that hunk of junk? "Even while facing your ultimate demise you continue your volley of annoying wisecracks! Maybe if I upped the ante a little bit." AS he finishes that cheesy line he grabs Amy, good the trap is set. "Now is not a good day to try and kidnap Ames from me Eggman." "Oh so you've actually grown feelings for Ms Rose, how adorably pathetic. HAHAHA!" did he just call me adorable? I'm having him... later. Remember the plan. "Sonic! Try and dodge this! The unavoidable, ultra powerful mega laser!" The What!? Hahaha! "Eggman please someone would think I know you or something." The lasers charging firing, and jump gotta make this as close as possible. Huh so much for unavoidable, ultra powerful mega laser. I could have avoided that by standing still! Hey at least it makes it easy to pretend to be hurt. Now for my great acting ability (I hope) to see me through. Let's see a limp, sickly look and why not hold the shoulder for effect as well. "Ow Eggman! That one hurt quite a little bit if think. *huff, huff* (Deep breathing an excellent effect.) I think I can still... ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! (A good scream in pain works a charm.). "So I've finally beaten the great Sonic the hedgehog! And this is only a trial run of this machine! Hohohoho! Now to finish you off! Farewell my loathsome enemy!" Great he's charging up his laser. Ames come on! Great she's free. And she is one chessed off lady. "Don't. You. DARE! He just said he liked me!" Love equals rage? Well at least she's gotten her hammer out and has started pounding on the baboon. The robot not the man. "Hey stop that! This is a very valuable piece of machinery!" *BOOM!* "Ohhhhhhhhhh...! I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!" said as he flies away in the Egg-o-matic. A job well done I think. "Sonikku are you alright?" She really does care doesn't she? This is going to be awkward. "Uh yeah Ames I'm actually completely fine. I just sorta played injured." Brace for hammer to the head. "You lied to me!" the rage building. "But why?" wait tears? Think of something Sonic! "Turn around Ames." She's doing so that's good "See that giant robot you just smashed? I just wanted to prove that you can be a hero yourself with no need for me. And you beat that down quicker than even I could. While looking good while doing it." Did I just say that? Well I guess I'll just admit it now all this inter-mind arguing is giving me a headache. "Oh Sonikku I'm so happy!" *OOF* Darn those hugs are strong. But I like them. Oh who am I kidding I obviously really like this girl. But this wasn't a date. Do I dare ask? Knuckles and Tails are never going to let this one down, after all the times I said this would never happen. But here goes... "Amy rose. This wasn't much of a date, so might I ask if you would like to be my date at the Easter party?" I can't believe _I'm _waiting for _Ames'_ answer to that question. "Sonikku you're so silly! Of course I want to! What do you think I am, completely insane?" I used to but now I know you're not.

What!? She suddenly grabbed my hand. Where is she taking me? Oh I know. Better ask though. "Ames where' we going?" "Shopping of course. I need a dress to impress! Your family that is." I knew it  
>"How do you have so many rings?" Seriously.<br>"That doesn't matter right now does it?" No it doesn't but it does mean more shopping.

Ah well. Could be worse could be Knuckles cleaning my house! Hehehe.

**Well ladies and gentle men that's chapter two and I can't write romance at all can I? There were three references in there but they were too obvious to bother with. Guess where they are anyway. Sorry. Romance gets me depressed, probably because I can't get any girl under the sun. (Obvious attempt for pity is obvious). Next chapter will involve Sonics family, Tail's suit and a mega-ton of angry grandmother shouting. Until then my loyal readers (if there are any) Farewell and for great villainy! **


	3. Chapter 3 the party

**The Easter Incident part 3- The party and a whole lot of shouting**

**Sorry to keep you waiting but here it is! The not-dramatic conclusion to this Easter themed story! Despite the fact it's way after Easter but just overlook that for me would you? The setting: Easter night at the Sonic the hedgehog hole in the ground (He calls it home) and the guests are bound to arrive any time now. Get ready Sonic for the night which even you might not survive! Also I have decided to give hints on last chapter's reference quiz. I will PM you if you have gotten these riddles right as well as a special epilogue chapter as well.  
>1) Rodents in denim?<br>2) Egg-Mount Starfleet-Away 2! The extremely confusing hint  
>3) A cowardly Frenchman and a less cowardly pig. But they have never have been seen in the same place.<br>4) Help me! I've fallen and I can't FIGURE OUT THIS HIIIIIIINNNNNNNNTTTTTT!  
>That should suffice and I'm going to try the Sonics POV but in a more traditional sense... Nah! I'll make it hard for me for your enjoyment! Present tense as confusing as it always was just the way you like it with time skips galore on the side.<strong>

"I gotta say Knuckles you've done a good job, but did you make sure that everywhere was clean." I'm worried to the point of _caring_ if my house was clean. Honestly being able to see the floor is un-nerving as well. I never knew I even had wood panelling!  
>"I swear I got everywhere, even the boiler was cleaned." Wait I have...<br>"A boiler? Since when did I have a boiler?" I don't stay at my house very often it's more a place to put stuff, and to crash after a long day of running, even I have to recharge my batteries once in a while.  
>"I do think I should tell you but you have a lot, and I mean A LOT of... well... rubbish. What I didn't think I could throw away I had to find a place for." Wait 'a place for'?<br>"What do you mean 'a place for'?"  
>"Well I wouldn't think about going into your bedroom unless you have a death wish." Oooooooohhhhhh! That knuckles!<br>"Humph! Well if you couldn't find anything better I suppose it will have to do. Now Knuckles you have got twenty minutes before my family arrives so I suggest you get into something a bit more appropriate or a 'formal' party like this." Well he was only wearing his normal gloves and shoes.  
>"Alright if I must. I'll be back in ten minutes OK?" Good he's going to leave.<br>"K Knuckles. Just make sure that you get her before my folks get here."

Good he's finally gone but he must be the laziest cleaner ever! Does he know I have both a basement and an attic? I mean they aren't exactly hard to find.  
>*Knock Knock* who the hell could that be? *KNOCK KNOCK*<br>"Alright, Alright I'm coming!" Who is it? Oh it's Tails. In a surprisingly cool tuxedo, for Pixel brain at least. Orange jacket, trousers and bow tie, white shirt and what looks like tailor made shoes in their normal red and white colours. **(I'm going to have to draw these characters in these outfits one day aren't I? Also colo**_**U**_**rs because I'm from the UK so I might not spell things the same. If you the reader are American.)** Looks a bit geeky though.  
>"Wow nice tux bro!"<br>"Sarcasm will get you nowhere Sonic!" Sarcasm? I didn't say anything sarcastic.  
>"Sarcasm? What're you talking about; it's a great suit! Though the colour scheme..."<br>"– Let's just say I have my own personal fashion designer." Let me guess, I give myself three chances to get it right. Big...? No. Shadow? That'd be freaking hilarious but no... Cream? I think that's about right.

"By the way how many people are coming over enthusiasm of seeing your... home." Ah hah! I have a list for this.  
>"OK but brace yourself for this (<em>very<em> deep breath):  
>My dad, Mayor Archibald, name self chosen, the hedgehog of station square.<br>My brother, Speedy the hedgehog...  
>"I still cannot believe that your brothers called Speedy!" Could be worse, my dad was called 'nippy' originally, seriously as well.<br>"Tails calm down would ya? Anyway, Speedy the hedgehog, lute player extraordinaire." And grandma's favourite.  
>"Then my sister Summer the hedgehog. She's your responsibility this time Tails." And there's him wincing.<br>"My Grandma and Granddad, Mrs Eirênê the hedgehog and Mr Caesare the hedgehog. That should be fun shouldn't it, he lied!"  
>"My dear Uncle Trevor and Aunt Agnes and their daughters of course Ms Amelia and Miss Agatha" I have to smile; the look of sheer terror on Tails' face is priceless!<br>"You mean your cousin Agatha the one who has that weird stalker style crush on me?!"  
>"Brother welcome to girls Sonic style! At least yours doesn't carry a giant hammer."<br>"You mean who was your stalker with a giant hammer." Wait, what's he talking about?  
>"Ahem, excuse me Pixel brain but what the heck are you talking about?"<br>"Well you let her choose that suit for you and Amy is your date for tonight." I hate that smirk. Wait a minute I know exactly what to say here.  
>"And Cream is just a friend who helped you with that tux hmmm...?"<br>"... Touché."

**For convenience I shall now cut to everyone entering the house one by one, every new paragraph is a different person. Because I would be here for hours typing up the thrilling action of Sonic having to wait for family members and other guests to arrive while doing absolutely nothing of importance for a few minutes! With that said... *clears throat***

**Five minutes later:**

*Knock Knock*! Ah finally someone has arrived. *KNOCK KNOCK!*  
>"Oh darn, THUNDER! That normally means LIGHTNING!" Wait Tails? Why is he holding onto me so tightly? It's creepy.<br>"Tails it's the door which I should be answering right now." He's still holding on.  
>"Oh sorry! He he! Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'll just be in the dining room if you need me." If I had a camera for that face he just pulled. Who's at the door anyway?<br>"Ho ho ho! Bonjour Monsieur Sonique! I see you have be eating 'ealthily my good friend no? Ha!" Yup that's chef alright a literal rhino with the dexterity of a gymnast (If that works). The guy must be 30 now. Strange he was just starting his career when he first cooked for our Easter party.  
>"Bonjour Mr Chef! The kitchen and wine are just through there! I believe it is useable."<br>"Why do you always think that I will get drunk at these parties of yours eh?" Simple question, simple answer.  
>"Easy, you always do get drunk at our little parties."<br>"Ha! Then why break tradition no?"I can think of a few reasons.

**Two minutes later:**

Guest should start appearing right about now. Wait a minute what's that blue glow there in the lounge. It looks like... Chaos control? *BANG!*  
>"Whaaaaaaaa! Ow!" My poor head. But who is it? Get it together Sonic be ready to fight.<br>"Put your fists down faker it's only me, and we both know I can kill you in a second." Oh great Shadow has arrived. I didn't invite him my family hate the sarcastic pricks like him.  
>"What are you doing here Mr Grumpy? I didn't invite you."<br>"Somebody did, let's say a friend of a friend let me meet your family without the need to arrest or kill them." That voice put me on edge 'a friend of a friend' does Shadow have friends? Omega, no, Amy (that's a loose term for it) and Rouge... I am a colossal idiot aren't I? Shadow to Rouge to Knuckles a friend of a friend if you could call the bat and echidna 'friends'.  
>"Where'd you get the suit; you look like you're out of a spy movie something."<br>"The invitation called for 'formal wear' and if you don't mind me asking your spines clash horribly with the suit, maybe you should've got a matching colour down to the shade, ha! Anyway can I stay?"  
>"Alright just minimise on the brooding about how life is horrible and stuff."<br>"I've gotten past that you blue twit; I've had... help with it. Now I treat life as an immortal as it actually is, a joke that only gets funnier over time." That's a depressing thought.

**One minute later:**

Shadow aside I think this party will be quite happy. Yeah right, who am I kidding! With my cousin and Shadow it'll be like a supernova of depression! But my cousin Amelia never comes anyway.  
>*Knock Knock* finally someone else hopefully someone more cheery.<br>"Hello?"

...

...

...

It's my cousin Amelia.  
>"Hi Amelia, how are you?" No that's a stupid question.<br>"Like the entire world just got broken into a million tiny pieces and I'm the only one who cares." Let me guess...  
>"Hangover by any chance cousin?"<br>"Like you wouldn't believe."I don't know about that. I've had some big problems as well in that regard.  
>"Fine, I'll make sure to tell everyone that you are..." What's the right word? "A little fragile at the moment."<br>"Don't bother; nobody would care, ow got any aspirin?" Umm.  
>"In the bathroom I think. You've gotta lay off the beer."<br>"Shut up Sonic, Life is already crap without your mouth running as fast as your feet."

**30 seconds later... I am that lazy and tired right now:**

*Knock Knock* someone else quite soon.  
>"Hello?" It's (imagining drum roll) Vanilla and Cream! Finally Chef was getting worried.<br>"Hello there Mr Sonic I saw the invitation for a family reunion asking for both me and Cream?" So sweet you'd wish she were your mother.  
>"Yes Mr Chef is in the kitchen and requested you specifically Miss Vanilla. His current efforts in the kitchen are at the moment..."<br>"For all zat is good with broccoli! Your keetchen has broccoli growing out of ze woodwork!"  
>"...salvageable." Better change the subject. "Hello Cream how are you doing tonight?"<br>"Hello Mr Sonic, me and my mother made some biscuits for you! Also, I better keep whisper this; I hope that your date with Ms Amy goes well." You and me both kid.  
>"Hold on a second Cream, Oh Tails! Your date is here!" He's working on his running speed. I am so listening into this <strong>(So I can write TailsCream)**. **  
><strong>"Hi Cream I- I love the dress." Really what's the dress like. What you would expect a young girl to wear at a formal party. High neck, short sleeved, sun flower yellow dress with a knee length pleated skirt. **(More fan art to put up on my currently non-existent deviant art page, its coming don't worry)  
><strong>"Glad you do Mr Tails."  
>"Please just call me Miles." Wait what!? Tails hates that name!<br>"But you hate that name." Like a broken record.  
>"Yes I do, but I think I could bear it if you were the one to say it." That's just cute I can't disagree.<br>"Oh Tails! I mean Miles." Tails my friend, you are a smooth talker. That hugs adorable. Speaking of girlfriends, wait girlfriend? It's a first date calm down. Where is Ames anyway?

**2 minutes later- the only thing really happening right now is Sonic waiting by the door, Tails and Cream chatting, Amelia and Shadow brooding in a corner with a bottle of whiskey the Shadow brought. In that case...**

**3 minutes later:**

*Knock Knock* Who now? Oh...  
>"Hello Dad, I thought you said you would be here twelve seconds ago."<br>"Really, but I left the house twenty seconds ago, must be getting slower with my old age! Ha!" That's my dad, always making a joke about everything, before hitting you with the serious stuff.  
>"So um, my boy, how have gone about your list? I can see that you've gotten proper attire, and your house looks like new; but what about your manners?" Ah-ha, my secret weapon. I can lie really well.<br>"Well I've had practice!" That should do.  
>"Very good my boy, now what is the situation with finding someone to take here as a date, it shouldn't have been hard, you are the second most desired person on the planet after all." Wait, only second?<br>"Don't worry Dad I've sorted it out. What do you mean by second?"  
>"Because I'm the first." Oh yeah my brothers here. Is he wearing the exact same suit as me, apart from the scarred lip you wouldn't know the difference.<br>"Hey Speedy, I thought you would be late trying to climb over all your screaming fans."  
>"I can run as fast as you can can't I?" That's true.<br>"Hold up Dad, seeing as you and Speedy are here is Summer here as well..."  
>"Hi Sonic!" Ow! That girls hug is stronger that one of Eggmans crushers.<br>"Hey Summer, guess what, your cousin Tails is in the dining room! Why don't you go say hello to him."  
>"Yay!" And three, two, one.<br>"Hi Tails!"  
>"ARGH!" Like music to my ears.<p>

**3 minutes later yet another knock sound comes from the door:**

Who is it; Ah great, Knuckles has arrived. In a... white shirt and grey jacket?  
>"Knuckles you look like a drug dealer from the tropics."<br>"Hey, it's a good look for me, and hey at least it's loose, in case a fight breaks out you know?" Only you Knuckles.  
>"What are you doing about the Master Emerald? Last I checked that's pretty important to you isn't it?"<br>"Don't worry, I'll know when the Master Emerald is in danger, but I don't think I will need to, Rouge is here." Oh great. What's she come as, if Shadow is a super spy then she is one of the girls he meets on his travels.  
>"Jeez Rouge, who'd you have to steal that from?"<br>"Very funny blue boy, I'm only here because Knuckles asked me _repeatedly._ It was fortunate that I wasn't busy."  
>"Really Rougie? The way I remember it I only needed to ask once and you blushed to a shade of red brighter than my fur." I better break this up.<br>"Alight you two calm down and move on; there's another guest behind you."  
>"Oh don't worry blue boy he's with me." Then who is-<br>"GREETINGS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I DO HOPE THAT THERE IS ROOM FOR A MARVEL OF KILLING MACHINES SUCH AS MYSELF." Great now all of Team Dark are here, I hope my family likes a depressed killing machine, a literal killing machine and a world class thief.

**1 minute later with the aspirin in the bathroom running out:**

Who's next at my door? Why it's-  
>"Finally you silly boy! I have never needed to wait as long as I did just then." Oh great...<br>"Yes I agree, you should not leave your grandmother out in the cold like that."  
>"Please Grandmamma, Grandpapa, is this not a time to be happy with all our family together under one, hill, with a house built into it." A good argument.<br>"I think so, but tell me, how goes your search for a man or woman," They're not dropping that are they, "For you to marry?"  
>"He's failed Caesare, What girl, would want someone like him when his brother exists?" Real encouraging.<br>"Actually for your information I have got a date with me, and she is a brilliant young woman."

...

...

...  
>"Don't disrespect your grandmamma like that you foolish child!" You can't win with her.<p>

**2 minutes later with this being the penultimate time skip: **

*KNOCK KNOCK* I have a feeling as to who this is.  
>"Hello Ames." Pull a cocky grin to be on the safe side.<br>"Hi, Sonikku." Wait does she sound... timid? What could it be, oh, I'm an idiot, she must be terrified about the dress; She needn't worry.  
>"Amy, don't you look like a million rings." Oof! Another hug.<br>"Thanks Sonic, I was so nervous about whether or not you would like it!"  
>"I do, though you needn't dress up to such an extent to please me." <strong>(Don't worry this dress will probably end up on some Deviant Art page I'll make later as well, I can't draw so just take it as concept.)<br>**"Wow, I didn't think that you liked me that much Sonikku." She's taken my smile.  
>"Neither did I."<br>"Ah monsieur Sonique! Zo good your date could make eet at such a good time!"** (Typing in phonetics is hard) **  
>"Ah yes, Chef this is Amy Rose, Ames this is Chef."<br>"How nice to meet you sir."  
>"As it is to meet you Miss Rose. Meanwhile DINNER IZ SERVED!"<p>

**After allowing everyone to sit at the table, including the chefs because the host was being kind, but excluding Omega because he was not built with a sitting function.**

*DINK DINK DINK* who's tapping on the glass? Dad?  
>"Ladies and gentlemen now that you're all seated, I would like to say the true reason for us all coming to this particular house." Sure it's because of... wait.<br>"My wife who never was, Catherine wrote her will before she died; unfortunately the insurance she had taken had the time she would be able to give her inheritance out at ten years after the day she prematurely died. In her will she wrote that she wanted it to be read out in the house of her eldest son. Hence why I considered it a good idea to have read at our Easter family reunion. About now I should ask a solicitor or similar to say what we inherit, but being Mayor of station square has its little perks." Our inheritance? My mum wrote a will before dying? I know she was always prepared and doing something but, wow.  
>"To my soon to be husband Archibald." I can see my grandparents flinching at that sentence; they could never stand the fact that my parents had kids before they married. "I leave the engagement ring you gave me, as a little reminder that you always were a bit cheap,*chuckle* and that I will always love you, I hope that you still do as well." Of course he does, he never takes his engagement ring off.<br>"To my eldest son, Sonic I leave a book titled, violin for dummies." Oh ha ha mum. "In hope that he will finally learn that silly thing; also I leave your first pair of shoes, I know how much you love running and I hope that these will remind you of how you started." My first pair of shoes? I thought they threw those away; no Sonic, big boys don't cry.  
>"To my second son Speedy the hedgehog, I leave my flute, I hope you can find time to learn it, it is such a wonderful instrument."<br>"Of course I will, what does she take me for?"  
>"To my young daughter Summer I leave the family garden for you to do anything with which you want." I can see her face light up, she does love gardening. "Also if I forget, I found that final piece to that jigsaw we were working on, there's that mystery solved."<br>"To my in-laws, I leave a life time supply of ice cream from that lovely man in Atopos, you only needed to ask him!" That's true they do love that guys ice cream.  
>"To Trevor and Agatha, who haven't appeared tonight for whatever reason, I leave the chess board you gave me." She never learned to play it.<br>"To Amelia, I give an account on a dating website-"  
>"Oh great." Enthusiasm, this girl has none of it.<br>"Hmm, this takes care of family, now to friends. To Tails..." Huh, he did leave an impression on her. "... I leave a rather large sum of rings to you and your mother, and I insist that you take it." How did I almost forget about Tails' mother, the best though under-valued Tailor in Station square, she's never had enough money, and she turns away all that Tails brings in because, 'he earned it'.  
>"To Miss Rose I leave the secret to my sons heart, it's in this box, open it and use its contents; it won't fail, just don't tell him what it is until you use it." My mother was one sly fox; she <em>was<em> trying to get me and Amy together, seems we didn't need her help.  
>"To Knuckles..." Knux? I don't remember telling mum about her. "I leave a new hat, so you can give that one you have back to that friend of yours." What friend? When was this?<br>"And that's all there is. Shall we continue with dinner then?" Amen to that.

**About that final time skip, I lied, what you gonna do?**

**10 minutes later:**

And from that day forward, celery was my greatest enemy.

**Oops, sorry about that, let's try again**

**10 more minutes later: **

I think that it's time for everyone to leave. Let's go through the list:

Creams asleep.  
>Chefs somehow got a traffic cone for a hat.<br>Speedy's playing the lute.  
>Vanilla, summer and my Dad's listening to Speedy play while chatting.<br>Knuckles and Rouge are arguing like an old married couple.

"Just a sec Knuckie, I need to use the toilet." Or not. Where was I? Oh right:

Omegas having a discussion about the fine arts with my grandparents.  
>Tails is fiddling around with his quarter-staff. Wait, he brought his quarter-staff?<p>

"Hold on a sec Sonic sorry to leave so soon but I've got to go, now!"  
>"Wait Knuckles what?" *SMASH* "He just dived through my window! Why did he...? Oh right, Rouge 'just needed to use the toilet'; it's alright folks just the world's greatest thief pulled a fast one on the world's greatest guard."<p>

Now where's Amy? I don't see here, fortunately I can check the house in seconds, Dining room? No. Bedroom? Oh crap can't go in there! Living room? This is where I started. Kitchen? No one can survive the kitchen. Bathroom? Yeah there she is.  
>"Hey Ames." Wait is she, crying. Great after all I tried to keep her from crying, she does. I can't help but be worried. "Amy, what's up?"<br>"I was just coming to terms with the fact that we won't be able to be together. *Sob*" Wait, What does she mean?  
>"Of course we can, why would you think that we can't?" I really want to know this.<br>"It's just that, with you fighting Eggman won't it get a little, dangerous for you to be with someone?"  
>"What are you talking about? You've put yourself in danger trying to get with me, and if you don't mind me saying; you were a pleasure to save." Wait a minute is she, laughing? "Ames did you turn this on because of what was in the box my mum gave you? I'm just curious."<br>"Of course I did silly." That's just, brilliant, wait... what am I doi-?

Mental Blackout

Whoa, what did I just do?  
>"Amy, what just happened?"<br>"Well, you kissed me, really well I must add, and then you fainted." Huh, right.  
>"I have that effect on people, usually ones who are not me though."<br>"How do you know it was your effect?" Hold up.  
>"You fainted too, didn't you."<br>"Well... when you fancy someone for a very long time, they don't seem to care and then_ they_ kiss you? It seems logical." Good point.

"How long were we out?"  
>"Long enough for all the guests to leave, apart from Shadow and Amelia, neither are in a condition to drive so they'll be staying here." Great. "And so will me." Actually great.<br>"Why you?"  
>"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay. You whacked your head off the bath tap." So that was that pain in the back of my head.<br>"Aww, that's sweet, Ow." Jeez my head hurts; this must be what Amelia feels. Every morning.  
>*Knock Knock* "Sonic?" Shadow?<br>"What is it Shadow?" Thanks Amy but I can speak.  
>"Just wanted to know if, Ow calm down girl."<br>"Oh just hurry up and let's get to it." My cousin wants to... with Shadow? Either Shadow's a great smooth talker or she's that drunk on whiskey. Probably the latter.  
>"Just a sec... Sonic you mind if we use your bedroom for tonight?"<br>"Sure why not? I'll be on the sofa tonight."  
>"Thanks Sonic, now ma'am let me give you the best night of your life."<br>"Oh I'm sure you can give it to me, you ebony knight." Oh gods, I wonder if I'll be able to sleep tonight. Wait... what am I forgetting? Bedroom... Bedroom... OH CRAP!  
>"Oh no."<br>"What is it Sonic?"  
>"No, no, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!"<br>*CRASH!* Well isn't that a sight; the world's foremost superspy and a deeply depressed young woman, both incredibly drunk, pinned against the wall by a mound of rubbish.  
>"Sonic is this how you 'cleaned your house'?"<br>"No Ames this is how a certain extremely lazy echidna did it." Phew, aren't I glad. Amy hasn't shown her hammer... At me.

I wouldn't want to be Knuckles tomorrow.

**THE END**

**Whew! Finally it is done. This has been a labour of pain and shouting at my computer trying to get this finished. You don't think it's too bad, how about you have your save AND back-up completely wipe, SEVEN TIMES. Anyway it is time for the reference competition! Please put, in a review or even PM me what you think the answers are! A special, dedicated chapter will be written listing the victors of my challenge! The references are:  
>1) A Sonic Story in which Knuckles can fly, by the power of his hat presumably.<br>****2) Focus on the second part of hint one.**  
><strong>3) This one isn't even in the story, but in the author time skips, one word: Pendulum.<br>It's all very mysterious. And strange. Isn't it?  
>For this story which has been a huge task for me to finish, I would love to thank:<strong>

**InvaderLuver- I am glad that you like the fact that Sonic is the nearest thing to Greek available in the Sonic universe.**

**DaddlerTheDalek- Thanks for the fave, and the review of course, after much work and diet coke I've done it.**

**HalfWright- Thanks for the follow and yeah the epilogue at the end of chapter one was a bit rubbish, but ah well, At least it's done.**

**BeastlyFrog- thanks so much for the fave and I find your pen name to be brilliant!**

**CarnationPrincess-Thanks for the fave and I only hope I could send flowers to you to coincide with your name ma'am.**

**Princess Moonheart- Yet another member of royalty, I'm honoured! Thanks for the fave and the follow m'lady! And to those who think it otherwise, that first line was a little joke.**

**Jacob. - Love the follow, love the name even more.**

**Trinitbob12- A most powerful name for such a powerful follow. That's not right I treat all follows fairly, no discrimination in my stories.**

**Finally a huge thank you to LovesAnimations1998 for keeping me positive for this entire time. Without you this story might not have been continued, let alone finished, also thanks for the review and fave!**

**Also a great big thank you all that have viewed this which at typing, stands at 345 total views, that numbers nice and round isn't it.**

**Story (Finally) Finished.**

**FOR GREAT VILLAINY! **


End file.
